Blindfolded
by ampthevamp
Summary: “Shhhh…” was the only response I got. Then, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I couldn’t force myself to care. It was probably Neji who was uncomfortable with me staying by myself, but I liked it. It was nice to feel someone being protective over me.
1. Party, party, party!

**Blindfolded**

_Chapter 1: Party, party, party!_

"So, Shakti, you are coming to my birthday party tomorrow night, right? You know it wouldn't be a party without you!" a blonde girl said. The black headed kunoichi, to whom the question had been directed to, took another bite of the peach in her hand.

Then she snapped her head towards her with a huge smile, "Ino, it's your birthday. Why would I not come?"

Then it was set. For her, then, it was just another party she would be going to. But that's the moment that her life was set to change. So, to introduce this black-haired woman, meet Kyuuketsuki Shakti. The Kyuuketsuki clan has a special type of kekkei-genkai; they are vampires. That peach she was eating? It's the one human food she eats. The girl/vampire freakin' love peaches. She's pretty tall for a girl, 5'8", with most of the height in her legs. Her hair is black and eyes a varying red, depending on the last time she drank blood. Also, her skin is very pale, but not pasty pale, it's actually really pretty, like cream. Her looks come from her clan. She doesn't live with them anymore, though. They live on a far off island. When Shakti came with her elder brothers to compete in the Chuunin exams, she fell in love with the village and its people. When they went back home, she chose to stay and live on her own, with her parents' blessing. All the villagers know her disposition as a vampire, but she controls it well and has learned to drink animal blood instead of human blood. She feels better about not having to murder people. Another thing, Shakti and her brothers had been chosen to come to Konoha because they all had special abilities. The oldest brother, Mamoru, had the ability to read minds, Shakti's other brother, Takeshi, could see into the future, and Shakti had the ability to move objects with her mind. They all had a mind connection with each other that was very natural. It made communication easier between the three. Okay, enough about her… back to the story.

The next day, Shakti had to get up early. She had to get Ino a present. _"What would a new 17- year-old girl want for her birthday?"_ she thought as she showered and dressed. The vampire decided to settle on clothes. Who could go wrong with a fabulous dress? I dressed in red shorts, a white wife beater, and a gray cardigan. Her hair was still a little damp, but since it was so dark, she was able to just run a brush through it and leave. As she walked through the door, the sunlight glistened on her skin. She dug a peach out of her bag, and started eating as she walked down the road. Shakti decided to stop at a boutique where she'd seen a purple silk dress; that she thought would look great on her best friend, Ino. Tenten was working there at this time. "Hey, Tenten," Shakti greeted her.

"Hello, Shakti, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to get this dress for Ino. Do you think she'd like it?" Shakti asked, holding up the purple number. Tenten's face lit up.

"Wow, I never thought about that one! Yes, I think it would look great on her!" Tenten replied enthusiastically. She smiled, nodded, and thanked her, after paying for the dress.

Shakti paused at the door and turned to Tenten, "Hey, are you going to her party tonight?" she asked.

The look Tenten gave her was one that insisted Duh! "Yeah! Everyone is going to be there!"

She laughed, "Alright, I'll see you there!" She waved and backed out the door. An urge for a peach hit her. She pulled another one out of her bag. Yes, it's true. She is addicted to them.

That night, Shakti dressed for the party. She was the most interesting person to watch when she was alone. She could never be bored by herself. She couldn't decide on her red satin, strapless dress or whether to go slightly more casual in sequined black shorts, zebra-striped shirt, and the same gray cardigan from earlier. She chose the latter outfit, slipping on her shiny, red peep-toe pumps and sliding a small red bow into the side of her hair. After a little hairspray, some curling iron, some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and red lipstick, she was good to go. I smiled at herself in the mirror, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall…" she whispered, laughing at herself. Then, she scampered out of the bathroom to her bedroom. Oh, living on her own was so much fun. Quickly, she wrapped Ino's gift and walked out the door. She didn't live too far away so Shakti could walk the distance in high-heels. She walked up to the door and knocked. Ino opened the door. "Hey!" Shakti began singing, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"

Ino giggled, "Okay, okay, thank you, that's enough, Shakti. Come inside." She motioned for her to come in. Once we got inside, Ino looked her up and down, "Wow, you look great. How am I supposed to top that?" she asked.

Shakti smiled, "Don't worry. I have it covered!" She extended her arms that had been holding a silver box with a red bow. "It's your birthday present! Open it!" Ino gave her a confused look. She eventually took it and her face lit up. Ino was merciless to the pristine silver wrapping; she tore it to shreds. She paused when she saw the eggplant-colored silk. A gasp escaped her mouth.

"Shakti, it's beautiful!" Then she looked up at her friend, before throwing herself at her in a hug.

"This is your day, so I have to make you look extremely HOT! Come on, what are you waiting for? I'm pretty sure Sai is swinging your way. He just needs a little push," Shakti said excitedly. She loved making other people feel pretty. Ino was equally excited.

"I was gonna call you and see if you would do my hair, but this works too!" she said.

They went up to her room to get Ino ready. Shakti curled her hair and pulled her bangs into an elegant poof (hahaha). Her curves looked awesome in the dress, as she was told by her best friend. Shakti tossed her a tube of light pink lipstick out of her bag before digging through Ino's closet and pulling out her black pumps. "_Perfect,"_ the vampire thought to herself. She strode to the bathroom and handed Ino the shoes. She immediately slid them on, and walked out of the bathroom. Shakti smiled like a proud mother. "You look great!" she squealed.

Ino smiled, "Thank you."

"Ready to go to your party?" Shakti asked.

"Sure thing," she replied.

They hooked arms and walked out of her room together.

The party was very populated. Everyone was there, just like Tenten had said. After the first hour of the party, Shakti was pushing through people to find Ino. She tugged at the blonde waves when she found her. Ino turned and smiled when she recognized her best friend. "Enjoying your party?" Shakti asked.

"Yes! Can you believe all the people that showed up?" Ino answered with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, looks like you're quite the party-thrower!" Shakti told her. Then, she noticed Sai was standing in front of Ino, as if they'd been talking. She nodded toward him and turned to walk away. As she did, she ran into Neji. "Oh, hey Neji," she smiled.

He nodded, "Hi, Shakti… You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," she replied, "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Thank you. Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Umm…"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. You don't drink… punch."

"Um, actually, yes, I would like to try some. Is it fruit punch?"

"Yes, I heard it was very good."

She laughed, "Yeah, sounds good."

Neji walked away towards the kitchen to get some punch, obviously. Shakti watched him walk away. She'd never been interested in guys here. She hadn't stayed here for them. She liked being on her own. She had never been lonely with herself. She just liked being around anybody but her family. She saw Neji approaching, with two cups of punch in his hands. Shakti smiled, thanked him, and took one from him. She held the cup to her nose and sniffed it. It smelled ok, nothing like peaches though. Suddenly, she realized Neji was staring at her with an amused look on his face. She smiled sheepishly, then brought her cup to her lips, and sipped. It actually tasted pretty decent. She looked back to Neji. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda good. Not anywhere near as good as peaches, or…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure how comfortable the humans were of her mentioning her thirst for them. Ohhh… this was awkward. She quickly took another sip of her drink. _"Ehh… What the heck?"_ she thought. She gulped back the rest of it. Okay, now, she thought it tasted really good. She looked back at Neji. He had kind of a confused expression. "Umm… Is there any more?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'll show you," he hesitantly replied.

"Thank you," Shakti said.

He lead the girl to the counter, and she poured herself another cup. This continued for a while. Shakti found it easier to make conversation with Neji. He, however, looked a little worried. Truthfully, she was getting worried a little herself, but she didn't show it. After her sixth cup, Neji grabbed the ladle. "Shakti, I think that's enough," he said. She looked at him. He was probably right. All the sugar was going to her head. She tried to focus on his face, but everything seemed fuzzy. She put her hand to her head.

"Whys everything so fuzzy?" Shakti asked him. Was that a slur in her speech?

"Oh no," she heard Neji say. He grabbed her arm and led her through the crowd. Then he stopped, and she heard Ino's voice. "Ino, you didn't happen to spike that punch did you?" he asked. A huge gasp escaped Shakti's lips, it was bigger than she'd meant it to be.

"Well, yeah, something had to make this party fun!" Ino replied.

"Does this look fun?" he asked, and she felt herself pulled closer toward Ino. She focused to see Ino's blonde hair.

"You didn't tell me the punch was spiked," she said, her words slipping together.

"Oh no, I didn't think you'd drink any of it! I am so sorry," Ino said.

"Don't worry about it," Neji said, "I'll take her home."

"Thank you, Neji, I am so sorry," she said again.

He guided her out the door, and the two started walking toward Shakti's house. "That… is the last time I drink punchhh…" she told Neji.

She looked over at him, noticing a smile. "Normally, it's not so bad. You'd probably like it on other occasions."

"Ehhh…" she said, "I think I'll stick to peaches and blood." I mentally oopsed at that last part. He didn't seem to take it in a bad way though.

"For you, that's probably best. Maybe next time, I'll offer you some tiger blood," he joked.

She laughed, "Never had tiger's blood. I wonder if it's any good… Yes, you should offer me some next time."

"Okay, well, we're here," he said. Shakti noticed they were standing at her front door. She opened the door with her mind. It flung open a little harder than she'd meant it. A decision was made not to do anymore telekinesis while she was drunk. "You don't lock it?" he asked.

"No, I can take care of myself, plus, it would be harder to open it without using my hands," she told him. She immediately walked to her room, and paused, leaning against the door way.

"Are you going to be okay, tonight?" he asked.

"I don't need you to sleep in my bed with me, if that's what you're asking," she answered.

"That's not what I was asking. Are you okay with staying by yourself tonight?" he replied, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said as she plopped down on her bed.

"You're going to sleep with those shoes on?" he asked. Now she was starting to get annoyed. She sighed heavily and sat up to reach down to her feet. He approached the bed from the doorway, "I got it," he said. She felt him pulling her shoes off.

"Thank you… And yes, I will be sleeping in these clothes," she told him.

He chuckled, and then disappeared out the doorway.

"Bye?" she said.

"I'm coming right back, Shakti," he assured. About a minute later, he truly did come back. "Here, drink this," he said.

Shakti rolled onto her back, "What is it? Spiked punch, tiger's blood?" she asked.

"Try water," he replied.

She leaned up. "Okay, I'll try water," she smiled. She took it from him and brought it to her lips, tilting it slightly. "Thank you, Neji," she said leaning over to put it on her nightstand.

"Are you sure that you'll be fine?" he asked.

"Yes, Neji, I will be fine, but thank you, for everything," she told him, "You're kind of the bomb."

He chuckled again, "Thank you." She watched him lean forward. He placed a hand behind her head, and then she felt his warm lips on her forehead. "Take care," he whispered. Then he was gone. Shakti leaned back in her bed. A haze slowly overtook her. She realized she'd been holding it back. Ohh she was going to regret this in the morning. Her eyes closed heavily, they didn't plan on reopening. She heard a stirring in her bedroom, it seemed far away though. Her drunk mind figured she'd was imaginined it. Then, she felt movement on her bed, as if someone was getting on it. "Neji?" she asked drearily.

"Shhhh…" was the only response she got. Then, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She couldn't force herself to care. It was probably Neji who was uncomfortable with her staying by herself, but she was thankful. It was nice to feel someone being protective over her for once.

**A/N: Okay, so Neji's back, huh? Mmmmaybe! Chapter 2 is coming very soon, so stay tuned.**


	2. It's a Mystery

**Blindfolded**

_Chapter 2: It's a Mystery_

Shakti woke up the next morning with an incredible headache. "Ohhh…" she groaned. She sat up slowly, sighing. Suddenly, she realized she was naked. She hadn't taken her clothes off last night. Then, the memory of Neji getting in her bed popped into her head. Did he take advantage of her? While she had been passed out drunk did he… sleep with her? Oh, it made sense. He had been sooo freakin' nice putting her to sleep, but then he left didn't he? She hadn't recognized the smell of his blood either, but she had been drunk. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up slowly. Yep, it was true, Shakti was completely naked… and completely hungover. She held her stomach, and then ran to the bathroom. Ughh… her vomit smelled sickening. It was mainly mucus and blood. She sat over the toilet for about 30 minutes. She stood when she'd finished, and flushed the toilet with her mind. As she walked out, she paused to look at herself in the mirror and gasped at what she saw. It wasn't the pale vomit around her mouth or the ghastly, sickly look on her face, but the three fading hickeys on her neck. A low growl rumbled in her chest, signaling that she was officially pissed. What the heck, Neji? She shoved the shower door open and stood under the hot water for another 30 minutes, thinking of ways to murder Neji. She finished and had come up with two easy ways: snap his head off and throw it across the village, or corner him and physically rip his heart out of his chest. She stepped out and rubbed the towel through her hair and body. A knock on the door caused a snarl to rip through her throat. She ran into her room and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. A curse came out of her mouth when she realized it was Neji. "What?" she asked harshly through the crack of the door.

He looked confused as he said, "Umm… I was just checking to see if you were okay."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just one question, what the hell were you thinking last night?" She'd decided to give him the chance to explain himself.

He looked kind of hurt now, "What do you mean? I wanted to help you."

"Help me? You freakin' raped me!"

"Shakti, what are you talking about? After I gave you water, I left."

"Then tell me where these stupid hickeys came from!"

"Hickeys? Shakti, I kissed your forehead. Other than that, I did not touch you!"

Shakti was quiet. She didn't know what to do.

"Let me in."

"Go away, Neji. I don't believe you."

"Shakti, I did not sleep with you. Let me in!"

Heaving a sigh, she opened the door for him. Her eyes followed him warily, but she was thinking he would've acted differently if he'd slept with her, maybe more smugly. Also, she owed it to him. He was the perfect gentleman last night, before he left. He stared at her, then his eyes trailed to her neck. "What the hell?" he asked. Then he looked into her eyes, "Shakti, I did not do this. Someone must've come here last night while you were drunk. Damn! I knew I should've stayed."

"You really didn't do this?" Shakti asked, watching his eyes.

"I swear," he replied. The honesty in his face convinced her. She looked at him for a second, and then walked to her bedroom.

"When I woke up this morning, I realized I was naked, and my clothes were tossed to the floor..." she said, pointing at the scattered pieces of last night's outfit. "Then, after puking my guts up, I looked in the mirror and found these hickeys."

Neji activated his byakugan and started searching around the room. He looked under her bed, around the bed, under the sheets, and in the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Shakti asked.

"Trying to find something that could tell us who did this," was his response. She nodded. That was a good idea. He looked up at her, "You're sure that whoever this is actually had intercourse with you?"

She shrugged, "It just makes sense. I'm naked in my bed. He kissed on my neck mainly. I'm not sure though. But someone was definitely here." He paused.

"I'm going to murder whoever did this…"

Shakti sank against the wall in the hallway, and then dropped to the floor. Suddenly, she felt very violated. Some random person had come into her house, taken advantage of her when she was drunk, and raped her. She laid her head on her knees, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips. She heard Neji stop moving, and then his footsteps came to her. He knelt down next to the vampire. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up, "Yes, I'm fine… but it's a weird feeling, knowing that someone walked into my house, violated me, and left, while remaining in one piece. I wasn't even aware he was here!" Neji leaned against the wall next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, "I know," he said, "I'm so sorry. I should've stayed."

"No, I told you to go. This isn't even your fault."

"But you were drunk! This certainly is not your fault!"

"You're right. It's the asshole who raped me's fault."

Another knock on the door caused me to gasp. "I got it," Neji said, standing. I heard Ino's voice as he opened the door.

"Oh… Hi, Neji. Have you been here all night?" she asked, surprised to see him.

"No, but I wish I had," he replied, stepping aside to let her in. She smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Shakti, I'm so sorry. How are you feeling?" she asked. I smiled.

"Well, I've already puked my guts up, but I have more important things to worry about than this pounding headache." She noticed the hickeys on her neck.

"Neji?" she whispered.

Shakti looked away, "No."

"Then who?"

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. Ino's eyebrows pulled together. She was obviously very confused. Shakti sighed.

"Last night, after I left, someone snuck in and possibly raped her," Neji told her. Her mouth dropped.

"Oh her gosh… I feel terrible! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Who was it?!" she asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. No, he didn't hurt me. I have no clue who it was. I was passed out," I replied.

"We need to go tell Lady Tsunade! And get the Anbu trying to figure out who it is!" Ino suggested.

"I don't really need that. It was probably some guy at the party who saw me drunk, and waited until Neji left to jump in bed with me," Shakti told her.

"Well they should be punished! How are you handling this so well? Someone raped you!" Ino was freaking out now.

"Ino, I'll eventually find out who it is. When I do, I'll murder them. I'll probably drink their blood or something painful like that," Shakti said nonchalantly. The plans she'd had before Neji had assured her it wasn't him began making their way back into her head. Maybe she could use telekinesis to screw up his insides.

"Fine," Ino said, "but Lady Tsunade should know. This is a crime!"

"Fine," I replied, "you can go tell her. Because I'd rather not."

"Well," she answered, slightly annoyed, "Because I am such a good friend, I'll go tell her."

"Okay… I'm sorry Ino. I'm not trying to start a fight with you. This is just confusing to me, and I feel a little emotional," Shakti apologized.

Ino nodded and hugged her, "I just want what's best for you." Then she released the vampire girl and walked out the door. Neji was standing next to Shakti.

"I'm staying here tonight," he said.

"What? Why? I'll be okay. I was drunk and defenseless last night. I can defend myself now."

"I still would like to stay here. I'll sleep on the couch. Just, please, it would make me feel better."

With a sigh, Shakti answered, "Fine."

With that, she mainly spent the next few weeks telling Tsunade and the Elders everything she remembered about that night. Shakti went on an easy escort mission with Shikamaru, but other than that, it was pretty boring. Just interrogations and the usual feeding trips she had to take. It took her a while to explain how she got drunk, which was a little embarrassing, but eventually they believed her. Neji still stayed at her house. For a week after, but then was sent on a three day mission, which Shakti was grateful for.

One morning, she woke up, feeling queasy. Shakti smiled, remembering that Neji wasn't here. However, as she sat up slowly, her smile faded as a pain exploded in her head. She threw the covers off her feet, and proceeded to run to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and started puking for the second time in her life. She sat there for about 15 minutes. When she was done, she wiped her face with toilet paper, and flushed that sick stuff down. As she turned to leave, she noticed a pink box on the counter. She curiously picked it up. When had she gotten a pregnancy test? Then a realization hit her, there was a possibility she was pregnant. Ohhh no. Curiosity overtook her and she pulled the small device out of the box. Shakti moved quickly to the kitchen. The only way she could pee was if she drank water. She ate a peach as she downed 5 glasses of water. The television was her entertainment as she waited. While she waited she thought of who could have brought the test. Did Neji think she was pregnant? Maybe. She thought about her secret raper. Him? He'd snuck into her house once. No doubt, he could do it again. A feeling of paranoia swept over her. Who the heck was this guy? Then, she decided to go pee. She ran back to her bathroom and peed on the pregnancy test. Impatiently, she waited, watching the little thing. A noise in her bedroom caused her too look up for a split second. Then she looked back down. Holy Crap. Shakti Kyuuketsuki was pregnant. She bit her lip. Another noise pulled her attention to her bedroom, and then she smelled someone else. She opened the door to leave her bathroom, when, suddenly, darkness surrounded me.

"Who the hell is this?" Shakti asked. The person said nothing, but she felt them take the pregnancy test she'd been holding in her hand.

A simple grunt was his response.

She threw a punch in the direction of his smell, but he was fast. He moved behind her, and gently pushed her forward.

"Shhh…" he said.

**A/N: So, this one was slow. But I had to tell Neji and Ino. Anyways, more to come! This entire story should be a long one.**


	3. The Visitor

**Blindfolded**

_Chapter 3: The Visitor_

"Tell me who you are. Now. Before I tear your insides to shreds," Shakti ordered, through grit teeth. As she said this she was trying to figure out how she'd actually tear his insides to shreds.

"I do not think you're in a position to threaten me," he replied. Shakti was analyzing his voice. She'd never heard it before. Also, she was trying to find anything familiar in the smell of his blood. It smelled rich, like it was from a dignified bloodline. She'd never smelt him before, though. Crap. He was quietly standing behind her. She reached up and touched the blindfold. It was a forehead protector. His? Most likely. She felt for the symbol. There was definitely a slash through the middle of whatever it was. That made it harder for her to determine the village. She sighed a frustrated sigh.

"Look, you've already raped me and had your fun. What are you doing here?" Shakti asked as she started pulling the blindfold off. The man quickly moved in front of her and grabbed her hand before she could see anything.

"You are not to know who I am. If you take this off, I will have to leave… without telling you my purpose. And no, actually, it wasn't quite as fun as it should have been. You were passed out," he told her.

"Yes, I remember," she replied. Truth be told, Shakti was very curious. Her jaw tightened as she answered him, "Okay, fine. What else are you planning on doing while you're here?" she asked.

"Hn. If you're asking me if I'm going to have sex with you again, the answer is no. If you will allow me to explain, I will tell you what you need to know," he answered in a very monotonous tone. Shakti heard him move and she smelled him coming closer. She found that her telekinesis was unreliable because she wasn't able to focus on objects. She couldn't see anything. He touched her shoulder, and her body tensed in response. "Let's move this to your living room," he said. Shakti warily followed him down her hallway as he led her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Sit," he ordered, pressing her shoulders down as they arrived at her couch. She quietly obeyed him although it created an irritating grinding feeling in her conscience. He took a seat at the other end of the three-seater couch. Shakti leaned back and pulled her legs up on top of the couch.

"So?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry. I was… distracted," he replied. He had been staring at her curling up on the couch. Her movements were so graceful.

"Um, that's okay. Will you tell me now?"

"Hn. Yes. I have reasons for wanting a child. I wanted his mother to also come from a very powerful clan, so that he would inherit more abilities than I. It took me a while, but I searched through many files to find you. I stole them from different villages. There were many women that were strong, but you… stuck out to me," he paused. In his mind he was remembering the photo of her in the file. It was a headshot, but the girl had this smile. It was a smile that was too perfect not to be his. The other girls had been decent-looking, but Shakti Kyuuketsuki was the one he couldn't get off his mind. "I was pleasantly surprised to find that you were…beautiful."

Shakti paused, "Is that a compliment?"

"Yes."

"Then thank you, but also, that was kind of creepy. Now let me get this straight, you want a baby and you picked me to be the mother? So, you bought me the pregnancy test. And now I'm pregnant. Hm. I hate you," she said.

"You don't have to like me, but I do promise that I will help you. I will take care of your needs while you are carrying my child. So, I will be here often. Have you told anyone I was here?"

"Yes, what was I supposed to do? Someone raped me. I had to tell someone."

"Who?"

"My friends Neji and Ino,"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, but then Ino went and told the Hokage and the Elders learned of it,"

"Damn. I'll have to be more careful now,"

"I hope you get caught,"

"No you don't. If someone finds me, they will die. You won't tell anyone either that I was here,"

"What? Are you going to kill me or something?"

"No, I would never hurt you. That child you are carrying is very important to me. As a matter of fact, no one will hurt you while you are pregnant. I will make sure of it."

"How? You won't be around me all the time."

"Trust me. If someone tries to hurt you, I will be here to stop them. You will, however, go tell the Hokage that you are pregnant. You can't go on any more missions."

"Suddenly, you have control over my life?"

"Yes."

"Hm. So I can't tell her you were here, but I _have_ to tell her I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, and I will be watching. Just to make sure that you do as I say."

Shakti laughed, "What does that do? If you come and stop me, she will see you. And you can't throw anything at me, because it would hurt me. You already said you wouldn't do that. Unless you threw a dumpling. That would just get sauce all over me."

"Maybe I will throw a dumpling at you,"

Shakti sensed a smile in his words, which was different than the monotone she had been hearing.

"You can go with your friend Neji," he said.

"What?" But suddenly, her blindfold was off. The man was gone too. She looked around her and sniffed. Nothing. This guy was fast. A knock on the door made her jump.

She opened the door. It was Neji. She smiled to herself. He had known he was coming.

"Hey… I'm back," he said.

Shakti smiled at him, "I see,"

"How are you?" he asked as he stepped into the house and hugged her.

"Um, okay, but…" she paused to take in his scent.

He pulled back, causing a sad look to make its way across her face. "But what?"

"But," she sighed, "Neji, I'm pregnant,"

His gray eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What? How do you know?"

"I took a pregnancy test. And I have to go tell Tsunade."

He was frozen, just staring at her.

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

He closed his mouth and simply nodded.

"Let me get dressed," she told him, as she grabbed his hand. Shakti led him to the couch and he sat down. He stared off into space, he was completely in shock.

She walked to her bedroom and changed out of her pajamas, throwing on a t-shirt and her favorite pair of red shorts. When she came back to the living room, Neji was standing at the door.

"Let's go," he said somberly, staring at nothing.

"Are you mad at me?"

His face softened as he brought his eyes to meet hers, "I could never be mad at you. I'm angry at the man who did this."

"You and me both," she replied.

They walked to the Hokage building making small talk. When they entered her office, Tsunade looked up.

"Lady Tsunade," Shakti said quietly, "I'm pregnant."

The woman froze her mouth dropping open like Neji's had. She regained herself quicker and stood. "Are you sure it was the man? You and Neji haven't…" she asked, trailing off. Shakti shook her head. For some reason, she felt embarrassed.

Tsunade looked around. She was thinking.

"You still have no clue who did this?" she asked.

Shakti paused. She could tell her about his visit, but he'd told her not to. Would he really endanger Tsunade's life?

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

Then the most incredible thing happened. A dumpling smacked Shakti in the face. She caught it as it fell to the floor, sauce splattered all over her face. Tsunade spun around to look out the window behind her, "What the hell? How did this window get opened?" she asked.

Shakti burst into laughter. She hadn't expected him to actually do that.

"Who did that?" Neji asked her slightly angrily.

"I don't know!... But… I just got hit… in the head… with a dumpling!" she exclaimed between laughter.

She watched Neji wipe some sauce off his chin, which made her laugh even more.

Tsunade turned back to them, with a solemn look. "Shakti, you've been taken off Active, but I would like you to go get a check up done at the hospital."

Shakti nodded, still smiling. She might be able to get used to this guy. He had a sense of humor, and she liked how he told her she was beautiful.

Only Shakti would ever begin thinking that a man who had raped her could be tolerable.

**A/N: I know, it's short, but I have so much other stuff to do! It took me forever to get this done. But I promise the next one will be as long as the first chapter.**


	4. Sounds Good to Me

**Blindfolded**

_Chapter 4: Sounds Good to Me_

Shakti and Neji turned to leave the Hokage's office. "Wait," Tsunade said. The two turned to face her.

"I don't know how it will affect your reputation if the people find out that the father is unknown," she said.

"Are you saying someone should claim the baby?"

Tsunade nodded, "Just for the villagers, and just for now, I think it would be best."

"Who?" Shakti asked as she looked at Neji. His face was unreadable. He stared straight at Tsunade.

"No, not Neji. Your father would not take this very well," the blonde woman said.

"Look, thanks for the concern, but I can't ruin someone else's rep. Just tell the people what is going on," Shakti replied.

"I don't want our villagers to fear their daughters being attacked too. We will tell them the truth once everything is figured out."

"So, this isn't about my rep, it's about the villagers," Shakti realized.

"Yes," Tsunade answered her after a pause. There was another pause as the Hokage began thinking.

"I'll do it," Neji said. Shakti snapped her head to him.

"No, Neji, your father would kill us both," she told him. He tensed.

"It makes sense, Shakti. I have spent the night at your house for the past three weeks. I told him that it was because someone broke into your house, and I wanted to protect you. I will tell him that I lied."

"No," Shakti turned to Tsunade, "Would Kankuro do it?"

The woman shrugged as she turned to her slug, and began giving it orders. Neji turned to Shakti as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Shakti, I will claim this baby. I don't like the idea of people thinking you had sex with that pervert. We'll handle my father, he won't really kill you."

"What if he wants us to get married?"

"… He might do that, but…"

"Neji, I can't marry you. I don't… want to be married yet."

He looked down. "I know. I don't want you to do that either,"

"Okay, don't you think that your dad would do that?"

"Wouldn't your family want you to get married to the father?"

Shakti stopped. She hadn't thought about her family. She was sure they wouldn't want her to get married, but would her father be mad? Would they make her go back? She turned to Tsunade, who was watching them.

"Lady Tsunade, my clan. I have to tell them,"

"Yes I know, I've already informed them."

Shakti's eyebrows pulled together. "And?"

"They're sending Mamoru and Takeshi,"

"When did you do this?"

"Just a second ago, while you two were talking. When you mentioned Neji's father, I thought of your family."

Shakti's hand came to her forehead, which, yes, was still covered in sauce. "Crap, they'll be here in like a day. I should start hearing from them in a few hours. Um, can this stuff wait? I have to get ready for them to be here."

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Go to the hospital, see Sakura, then you may go home. Have her send me the reports. I want to make sure you are healthy."

Shakti nodded, bowed, and thanked her before leaving. She grabbed a paper towel on her way out. Neji followed.

Neji looked at Shakti as they walked to the hospital. She was cleaning her face off. "You know how much I dislike your brothers," he said.

Shakti sighed, "I know. I hate that they're sending them. I can't stop them now. They'll be around me constantly." She looked up at him. "Thank you, for everything. I couldn't have asked for a better friend,"

Neji smiled as he put his arm around her, "I enjoy being your friend, Shakti. I'm never bored."

She smiled. "Well, sometimes I wish I was a little more boring, but I'm glad to have someone who will stand next to me and carry me when I need it."

"I will be here for you," he laughed, "When your brothers start driving you crazy, you can come running to me."

Another smile spread across Shakti's face. "That will be very soon. Which reminds me, they'll probably start talking to me in a few hours. Let's hurry and get this doctor visit over."

They entered the hospital and walked up to the desk. "Sakura Haruno, please," Shakti said.

The woman turned and walked through a door behind the desk. Sakura returned with her. "Hi, Shakti, Neji. Tsunade told me you were coming," she smiled at the vampire.

Sakura motioned for them to follow her, which they did. The three entered a room. "So, Neji knows?" she asked.

"Yes," Shakti replied.

"Now the big one: you are pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"When did you find out?"

"This morning, I took a pregnancy test,"

"Have you experienced any symptoms?"

"Yes, I puked this morning. No cravings yet though." Shakti wondered to herself, "_What would a vampire crave? Am I going to want human food?"_

"Okay, I'm going to run some tests. Is that alright?"

"Sure."

Sakura then proceeded to run the tests on Shakti. They discovered that everything was perfectly normal. As Shakti watched Sakura do the tests, she began to realize something. This baby was hers. Before it had just been a result of that man raping her, but she fell in love with her child. She knew that it was as much hers as it was his. Shakti had no clue what the man wanted to do with the baby once it was born, but she would make sure that it was safe. This was her child, and he wasn't taking it from her. She became excited about bringing a life into the world. She was going to be a mother. Suddenly that thought became very appealing.

Neji remained next to her the whole time. His hand had grabbed hers somewhere in the office, and was still holding it as they walked to Shakti's house. She told him of her realization in the office. He replied and agreed with her.

"Shakti, you amaze me," he said after their conversation had finished and they were at her door. She opened it with her mind, and the two walked in.

"Why?" she asked.

He did not hesitate to answer. "Even throughout this horrific event, you find something to be genuinely positive about. I don't know, but it astounds me,"

Shakti turned to him. He was quietly staring down into her fiery red eyes. She returned his gaze into his pearly lavender ones. His hand touched her cheek and he began to lean towards her. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck. His lips pressed against hers softly, and she opened her mouth to accept his tongue. Suddenly, Neji flew backwards and hit the wall a few feet behind them. He grunted as his hand touched his head where he'd hit it. "Who the hell did that?"

Shakti had been frozen, her arms finally dropped to her sides. It had been him. "What happened?" she asked.

"Someone pushed me!"

She looked around. This guy was crazy. _Am I not allowed to kiss anyone?_

Neji moved next to her. They both surveyed their surroundings. Shakti smelled no one. Neji didn't sense any chakra signatures.

He turned back to her, "Let's try that again,"

This time he moved faster. His lips crashed into hers and his arms started to snake around her waist, when it happened again. This time, a soft but firm voice had spoken when it happened. "Get away from her!" it had said. Shakti was getting pissed. No sooner had she crossed her arms over her chest as Neji had grabbed her wrist. He was pulling her down her hallway to her bedroom. "Shut everything," he ordered as they entered her bedroom. With her mind, she closed all the windows and doors in the house.

"If that made him mad, then this will really piss him off. Just follow my lead Shakti. We're just making him mad so he'll show himself," he whispered in her ear. He scooped her up in his arms, and tossed her on the bed. He followed her, sliding on top of her. Neji immediately began kissing her, his hands sliding up her shirt. Shakti followed suit, running her fingers through his hair. Then, he was suddenly tossed off of her. She'd heard the thud as he hit the wall with a grunt, but a blindfold covered her eyes.

"I told you to get off of her," he said. Shakti heard that it was through grit teeth.

"You get a hold of her ass for one night, and suddenly she's your property?" Neji countered.

The man let out a pissed off growl. "Get the hell out of here before I murder you," he said.

"Neji! Who is he?!" Shakti interjected.

"I can't see him!" he replied, "Wait… You!" Then a thud sounded. Shakti gasped.

"I told you," the man said. She could tell he was talking to her, and he was much calmer. "You won't know who I am until I want you to."

She had moved to a sitting position while they'd been talking. "Did you kill him?" she asked. Shakti wasn't afraid of this man, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but he would hurt others.

"No," he said sliding on the bed next to her, "I only knocked him out. I put him in your living room. He won't be up for a while. And he won't remember seeing me."

She was satisfied with that answer. At least he was safe.

The man shifted positions, "Let me tell you something, if it wasn't obvious before, you belong to me. You are mine, and, in return, I am yours. When we had sex, it meant that we became one. You weren't my one night stand. It isn't as if I just have sex with anyone!"

Shakti grit her teeth at his frustrated statement, "You're right. You have sex with drunk, passed out women! I mean, we became one? What kind of bull shit is that? I was passed out drunk. I don't even remember the sex we had!" she replied.

He was silent for a moment. She could tell he was thinking. "Okay," he finally said, "I have a mission to go on and I want to give you time to prepare for this: mentally and physically. You have one month. You will need it, because when I come back, I'm going to fuck you senseless. The day before I come, I will leave a bag with what you are to wear," he paused, probably for dramatic effect, " Don't worry, Shakti, this time you will remember this."

"Hn. Wow, it really sounds like I'm going to be a good little bitch, huh?"

"Oh, yes you are. Just the thought of it is driving me insane. I should leave now,"

"Well, then go,"

"One last thing, make sure this house is free of people for the whole day. I mean 24 hours. If someone walks in on us or knocks on the door or anything of the sort, I will murder them on the spot and continue to fuck the living hell out of you."

She smirked. "Okay, sounds good."

Then he was gone, and the blindfold was off of her. Her words had been strong and confident, but she was worried. Her past experiences with sex had sucked and left her hurting. This was like a horror movie to her. Shakti sighed as she looked out the window. Was it vain to ask herself why she had to be so beautiful?

"_Hey, little sister. I heard that I'm going to be an uncle,"_ Shakti heard. She jumped at least five feet into the air from her sitting position on her bed. After about a minute, her breaths slowed. It was Takeshi.

"_Hey, big brother, why don't we just talk about it when you get here." _she replied.

"_Hello, Shakti. He's just excited that he gets to see you. It has been so long," _Mamoru's calm voice told her.

"_I know, guys. I'm excited to see you too, but, Takeshi, you just scared the shit out of me." _ she said.

"_I'm sorry sis, hope you were sitting over a toilet," _Takeshi apologized. Shakti laughed mentally and on the outside. She'd forgotten how much she'd missed them.


	5. Welcome Home

**Blindfolded**

_Chapter 5: _

When Shakti woke up that morning, the memories of yesterday hit her. She protectively crossed her legs, although she still had a month. Neji had still been knocked out when she went to bed last nite, so Shakti decided to go check on him. She found him lying on the couch in the same position he'd been in since last night. What the hell did that man do to him? He was breathing softly and she could hear his heart beating normally. She bent down to her knees next to him. "Neji?"

He didn't reply. She shook his body. "Neji, wake up... Please?"

Nothing.

She sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. She didn't plan on moving until he woke up. Little did she know, that her plans were about to change.

She had dozed off into a half-sleeping condition. Suddenly a loud bang made her jump. Her eyes found the door almost off of its hinges and the Hyuuga clan leader angrily glaring at her. "Get the hell away from my son!" he shouted. She stood quietly, her face resembling that of a deer in headlights. Neji was still out. Oh this didn't look good.

"You and your little vampire clan think you can come in here and have whatever you want, when you want it. I'm just sorry that I let my son get caught in your trap."

"Trap?" she asked, trying to sheild Neji's unconscious body from his father. Maybe he would think he was just sleeping. He didn't fall for it.

He glanced down, "What did you do to him? Dammit, you had him for breakfast, didn't you?" he yelled.

"I don't drink human blood anymore. When he wakes up, have him explain it. I've never had sex with him though, but he can tell you that," Shakti said, regaining her edge.

"Speak to me with respect, bitch," he said coming closer to her.

"You first. Calling names isn't very respectful by the way," she replied.

His face was turning red as he stepped closer to her, activating his byakugan. Shakti prepared herself to fight him, or atleast dodge his attacks, but Neji's impeccable timing saved her.

"Father, what are you doing?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

"I'm about to teach this whore some discipline," he replied.

Neji stood, stepping in front of Shakti. "Why are you here?" he asked.

His father straightened. "I heard that your little friend was pregnant. I had been suspiscious of you wanting to sleep over for a while to 'protect her'. I just can't believe you'd ruin our family's reputation like this."

Neji's hands fisted. "Father, the man who broke into her house those few weeks ago also raped her. She's pregnant with his child. We have never had sex."

His father's face changed. He looked past Neji at Shakti, then to her still flat stomach, then back to Neji. "Come with me, Neji," his father said.

"Wait, Father," he said, then turned to Shakti, "I'm so sorry about last night. I can not believe he took me out so easily. Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" he asked her, touching her face.

"Neji, it's okay. He told me that the baby I'm carrying is very important to him. He won't hurt me. Actually, he promised to protect me from any harm. I'm fine, and he didn't touch me."

"Do you know if he plans on having sex with you again?" he asked.

Shakti looked down. She couldn't tell him the truth, "No, I don't know,"

He stared at her for a moment, then kissed her forehead, and left with his father. Shakti remained frozen in her position. Then she decided to go talk to Ino. She could tell her anything.

Ino and Shakti were sitting on Ino's bed as Shakti told her everything about her meetings with the man. When she finished, Ino stared at her in disbelief.

"He said 'fuck the living hell out of you'?" she asked.

Shakti nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

"I plan on just braving my fears and letting him do it."

"Are you crazy? You're going to let him screw you?"

"Senseless... Ino, I don't have a choice. What if he starts hurting people around me? He took Neji out so easily. I don't want to underestimate his power. No one should get hurt because of me."

"But you could tell Tsunade. They could keep him from coming back to you. Then no one gets hurt, and no one fucks you senseless."

"Ino, he might be more powerful than Tsunade!"

"He might not be!"

"He said if anyone interrupted us, he would murder them on the spot and continue to... Well, I hate the way he says it."

"I like the way he says it, kind of sadistic..."

"Yeah, like a freak," but in truth, Shakti had found it ridiculously sexy the way he'd said it. She just didn't want to admit it.

Ino smiled. Shakti made her promise to never tell anyone, and Ino obliged. She was a good secret keeper. "I don't care if they make it sound like it's better for me if you tell them. Do not."

"Okay, okay, I got it. Don't tell."

"So, how are things with you and Sai?"

Ino smiled, "Great, we're going on a date tonight. He asked me out a few days ago!"

Shakti felt hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had all this other stuff going on. I didn't think you had the time to listen to me."

"Ino, what the hell are you smoking? You're my best friend! I sometimes want to know what's going on with your life!"

"I'm sorry, Shakti, I just wasn't thinking, I guess."

"But no telling Sai. Especially since he's so close to Neji." The two guys were sparring partners but they hung out a lot too.

"I know, Shakti, you're secret is safe with me."

Shakti smiled, "Oh and guess what..."

"What?"

"Mamoru and Takeshi are coming today. My father sent them when he heard I was pregnant."

"Are you serious? Your freakin Greek god brothers are coming? Good timing, huh? Just as soon as I got taken off the market,"

Shakti laughed, "Nothing ever goes right!"

Ino smiled, "Ugh! Nothing goes right ever!

"I just said that!"

"I reworded it!"

"You phrase stealin son of a gun!"

"You bloody blaming son of a bitch!"

"No cussing in church!"

"Bitchfuckshitassdamn!"

The girls laughed. It was their favorite tv show, but it had been cancelled because, apparently, it was too stupid.

"Okay, well, I should go get ready for them to get here. I sense they're not far away,"

"Would you like some help?"

"Ino, no cheating on your boyfriend."

She laughed, "I won't! I just haven't seen them in so long! Its been 3 years!"

"Okay, fine, come along Ino,"

The girls walked out of the house and to Shakti's house. Her house was at the very edge of the town, a distance away from others. Ino's was the closest. That had been one of Shakti's reasons for picking the house.

They entered and Shakti began cleaning the place up. She hadn't wanted a very big house, but her parents had insisted on one bigger than she liked. It was a one story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a full-sized kitchen, a dining room, and a large living room with three couches. She, of course, had taken the master bedroom, and it had a nice bathroom connected to it. The shower was the size of a small room and had two benches in it, all in gray graphite. Then the bathtub was fully equipped with jets. She loved her bath and she looked at these places now, though, she couldn't help imagining that man and her there. She saw them on her king-sized bed, moving from couch to couch in the living room, on the dining room table, in the shower, in the bathrub, on the chair next to her bed, on the counter in the kitchen, and in the quaint little guest bedrooms. A shiver went down her spine.

"Shakti? Shakti? They're here!" she heard Ino saying. Shakti had finished cleaning the bathroom, and was staring at the shower. Her imagination was running wild. However, excitement filled her as she heard the end of Ino's statement and she used her inhuman speed to run down the hallway, and practically tackle Takeshi. He had turned and caught her, but fell backwards as she hit him.

He laughed, "Shakti, it has been so long! We've missed your shining face."

They stood as she hugged Mamoru, his smell brought back memories to her. She looked up at her brothers. Ino hadn't been joking about their Greek godliness. The three vampires were naturally inhumanly beautiful, but Shakti felt weird admitting that her brothers were hot.

The four sat down in the living room and began catching up.

"Man, I've missed this place," Takeshi said.

"It is a beautiful village. I knew Shakti was going to want to stay here the second we entered back then," Mamoru agreed.

"Why is that?" Ino asked.

Mamoru smiled, "Shakti didn't like living on our island. For us, the darkness was perfect, but for her, well she preferred sunlight."

Takeshi chimed in, "You could tell in her personality too. She smiled more and laughed more than any other vampire I know. She was a freak among freaks." He was definitely the joker of the two.

Ino laughed at his jokes, of course. Shakti smiled too.

Mamoru's face grew serious, then Takeshi's did too, he must've seen what Mamoru was going to say. "Now," Mamoru said, "tell us how you got pregnant."

Shakti was silent, as was Ino. Then she spoke, "Well, I went to Ino's party and ended up drinking punch that was spiked. I got drunk, and, when I got home, someone was there. I passed out on my bed and they raped me."

"May I see?" Mamoru asked. He was very modest with his mind reading, at least with those who knew him.

Shakti nodded and she felt him intruding into her mind. She remembered that night, seeing it through hazy eyes. She felt he was showing Takeshi too. When they finished, Mamoru looked at Takeshi.

_"We should have been here to protect her."_ he told Takeshi.

_"That's what everyone says,"_ Shakti answered.

_"Why are you always the one getting raped?"_ Takeshi asked.

_"Because she so damn gorgeous,"_ Mamoru answered. She shivered at the fact that he would know.

_"She gets her looks from me,"_ Takeshi joked.

_"We all look alike, dumbass,"_ Mamoru replied.

_"Yep, so we're all damn gorgeous," _Shakti interjected.

"What the hell are ya'll talking about?" Ino asked, after the three had been silently looking at each other for about two minutes.

They all looked at Ino. "Sorry," Shakti said, "we didn't even realize we were doing it in our minds."

_"I did."_

_ "I did too."_

_ "Shut up, guys," _Shakti told them.

That's how it was for the next few weeks. Those four plus Neji sometimes. She wasn't sure why he didn't like her brothers or why they didn't like him. However, they tried their best to get along for her sake.

She noticed that her stomach was starting to get a little less flat. She went to Sakura about once every two weeks, and Tsunade had finally agreed to just let rumors start about Shakti's baby.

Every night as Shakti went to bed, she would place her hands on either side of her stomach, and think about the little body that was being formed inside. She would softly hum lullabies to him. She thought about her night with the man, and wondered about the baby being in the middle of all of it. She thought back to the first and last times she'd had sex.

The first was a few years ago, when her and her brothers were in Konoha. The Chuunin exams had just been screwed by Orochimaru, but the whole ordeal was over. Shakti's sensei had told her she needed to train with him alone. She trusted him, so she went. She was suspicious when he led her to a room, but he told her that she needed to work on moving household objects without looking at them. As soon as they entered, he'd thrown her to the ground, and raped her. He was so much bigger than her, and very strong. He had a special ability also: mind control. Eventually, she broke through, and screamed loud enough for her brothers to hear her. They rescued her, but she was naked and bleeding from his painful "love bites." Mamoru had ordered Takeshi to take him away, and he carried her to his room where he'd tended to her wounds.

The second and last time she'd had sex was a few weeks later. After the first time she was left feeling nasty, used, and empty. Mamoru would hold her as she cried herself to sleep every night. He tried his best to comfort her, but everything he told her she would reply with something like, "Thanks, but that doesn't erase my memory." One night, he walked into her room to find her crying, as usual. He climbed in the bed and wrapped his arm around her, as usual. Then he began kissing her; that was not usual. When she asked him what he was doing, he told her he was trying to erase her memory. At the time, it sounded like a good idea. So she'd gone along with it. They went the whole way. She remembered the scene the morning after.

_ She woke up the next morning, feeling Mamoru's warm, naked body next to her. She was horrified at herself. She had used Mamoru! Why? Could she be more of a whore? She rolled over to see Mamoru's red velvet eyes looking into hers. "I am so sorry, Mamoru," she said._

_ His face was confused, "Why?"_

_ "I used you. Oh my god, what is wrong with me? I took your virginity!"_

_ "Shakti, this was my idea. You shouldn't be apologizing. Dammit, I lost my virginity in a way better fashion than you did!"_

_ "You gave your virginity for me? Why? Are you stupid?"_

_ Then he went off. "Shakti, I have tried everything to help you get through this. It's been three weeks and you still cry yourself to sleep at night. What happened has already happened. He's not coming back, and he'll never touch you again. Get over it."_

_ Her jaw tightened. "Mamoru, I didn't ask you to help me. If you're sick of hearing this then get out."_

_ He rolled his eyes. "It's not that I'm sick of helping you. I'm sick of seeing you hurt like this. It hurts me, Shakti. I love you so much, and I want to help you get through this."_

_ "But the love you have for me isn't like a lover. You're my brother. Thank you for trying Mamoru, but we should just forget this ever happened."_

_ "You're right, but I just wanted to help you. And it was something I thought would work. But it's forgotten, and we won't tell anyone this happened."_

_ "Okay," Shakti said as she snuggled closer to him. He chuckled._

_ "You always snuggle," he said, messing her hair up. _

_ "You're warm and soft. And you smell good."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ Then he looked at the clock, "Oh damn, we have to get up."_

_ He got out of the bed, and Shakti's face turned into a pout, as his smell went with him. She rolled out on the other side of the bed. "Here," he said. She looked up as her bra landed on her head. She heard him chuckle and she could help but laugh._

_ He was the best brother in the whole world, but she had used him for her own selfish purposes in the most hideous way, his virginity. She decided that if he could do that for her, she could smile every now and then for him. That's when her whole persona changed. She became an independent and strong woman with that realization._

**A/N: It's been a good day! I've gotten two chapters out! Chapter 6 is in the works and might take a little longer than these did, but it will probably be much longer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
